Akira, le boulet
by Akamenishi
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre. Quand Akira essaie de faire quelque chose cela ne finit pas toujours comme prévu, pauvre Shuji. Shuji to Akira.
1. La couture

**Titre**: Akira, le boulet

**Chapitre 1** : La couture

**Auteur:** Akamenishi

**Sources**: Nobuta wo Produce

**Pairing**: Shuji to Akira

**Disclaimer:** Shuji, Akira et Nobuta wo Produce ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs car si cela avait été le cas je ne pense pas que Shuji et Akira seraient restés « amis » bien longtemps.

**Note 1** : Je pense qu'il faudrait sérieusement que j'arrête de faire parler d'Akira à la 3ème personne du singulier lorsqu'il parle de lui-même.

**Note 2** : Voici ce que ça donne lorsque je m'ennui en cours ^^

Bonne lecture !^^

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Shuuuuujiiiii !

-Nani?

-Shuuuuuujiiiiiiiiii !

-Akira, dis-moi ce qui t'arrives encore !

-Shuuuuuujiiiii !

-Akira ! Si je ne surveille pas les takoyaki, ils vont brûler. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

-Mais….Akira a besoin d'aide, Shuuuujiii ! Maintenant !

-*soupir* Je te préviens, Akira, si tu me fais venir dans le salon pour me montrer un truc débile et que les takoyaki crament, je t'étrangle !

-Shuuujiii ! hayaku !

Shuji arrive dans le salon et se fige en voyant Akira essayant désespérément de libérer ses mains entremêlées dans des fils de laine.

-Akira ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Bah … Akira voulais recoudre le T-shirt de Shuji tout comme Shuji avait recousu le pantalon d'Akira la dernière fois.

-Mais, pourquoi tu as pris des aiguilles à tricoter et de la laine ?

-C'est parce que les aiguilles et les fils de Shuji étaient tellement fins qu'Akira n'arrivait pas à les manier … et …. et c'était trop difficile d'enfiler le fil dans l'aiguille ….

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de prendre des aiguilles et de la laine ?

-Hai, Akira s'est dit que se serait plus facile… mais lorsqu'il a déroulé la pelote le fil s'est mit autour de ses mains et … voilà !

-Baka, c'est bien connu, les fils de laines sont vivants et s'enroulent tout seuls autour des mains qui vont les utilisés.

-Mais, Shujiiiii-kun ! Help me ! onegai !

-Hum… je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de te laisser comme ça. Au moins tu ne toucheras plus à rien et donc tu ne feras plus de bêtises.

-Shuuuuuji-kun …. ! Tu peux pas laisser Akira avec les mains embrouillées dans la laine ! Comment Akira va faire pour embêter son Shuji-kun ?

-Justement *il lui tire la langue* ça me fera des vacances.

-Méchant Shujiii ! *boude*

-*lui ébouriffe les cheveux* boudes pas Akira, je finis de préparer le repas et je te libère

-Promis ?

-Promis !

-…Shuuuji-kun ?

-Hai ?

-Ça sent le brûlé !

Shuji se précipite vers la cuisine, il découvre que ses takoyaki ont roussi et les balancent à la poubelle. Il revient ensuite dans le salon.

-Akira ! Tout ça c'est ta faute !

-Mais heu j'y suis pour rien moi *boude*

Shuji retire son tablier et le balance à Akira qui tombe sur le fauteuil en le rattrapant.

-Vu que tu as gâché le merveilleux repas que je nous avais préparé, c'est toi qui vas faire la cuisine.

-Mais ….Mais …. Shuji-kun *lui montre ses mains toujours prisonnières* c'est impossible !

-M'en fiche, t'avais qu'à pas jouer avec mes affaires, maintenant, tu te débrouilles.

-*boude*

-Akira….

-*commence à pleurer*

-*soupir* certes tu ne peux pas faire à manger dans cet état, mais tu peux au moins nous commander quelque chose.

-Hai ! *s'empare du téléphone et passe commande, puis raccroche quelques secondes plus tard*….. ne Shuji-kun, tu pourrait peut-être détacher Akira maintenant ?

-Ie, j'ai décidé que ce serait ta punition

-*boude* Shuji-kun, pas gentil !

o-o-o-o-o-o

30 minutes plus tard, le livreur sonne en bas de l'immeuble.

-Shuuuuji-kun, le livreur est arrivé !

-Je sais, j'ai entendu, mais c'est toi qui à fait cramer mes takoyaki donc c'est à toi d'aller chercher le repas.

-Hai, j'ai compris

Akira se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre tant bien que mal, puis la referme en la claquant. Malheureusement pour lui il ne s'était aperçu que le fil était resté coincé dans la porte de l'appartement et il se précipite en bas des escaliers. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrive à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble que ses poignets se retrouvent violement tirés vers arrière. Emporté par son élan, il glisse et tombe sur le dos.

-*hurle* Shuuuujiiiiiiii-kun !

Shuji arrive cinq minutes plus tard et s'effondre de rire en voyant Akira, essayant désespérément de se libéré. Puis il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et prend le repas. Une fois la commande réglée, Il se retourne et remonte les escaliers, sans prêter attention aux appels de détresse désespérés émis par Akira.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Akira se promit de ne plus jamais touché aux affaires de Shuji….. jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Je sais ce n'est pas terrible, mais j'aime bien martyriser Akira =)**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir lu et vos commentaires sont les bienvenus (oh ça rime *je sais, le boulet, je sors*) ^^**

_Akamenishi _


	2. Le collage

**Titre**: Akira, le boulet

**Chapitre 2** : Le collage

**Auteur:** Akamenishi et Tacchoncolat

**Sources**: Nobuta wo Produce

**Pairing**: Shuji to Akira

**Disclaimer:** Shuji, Akira et Nobuta wo Produce ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs car si cela avait été le cas je ne pense pas que Shuji et Akira seraient restés « amis » bien longtemps.

**Note** : Ce chapitre comporte un Lemon assez explicite. Nous sommes désolées pour les tournures de phrases étranges mais c'est la première fois que nous écrivons un Lemon. Donc ne soyez pas trop déçu en le lisant (bien que ce soit surement le Lemon le plus mal écrit de toute la création) _*se mettent à genoux et implorent votre indulgence*_.

**Note 2****:** Ce Lemon a été inventé de toute pièce par notre pauvre petit neurone solitaire, à l'agonie en ce moment-même, et il se peut que certaines scènes ne soient en aucun cas « réalistes », donc nous vous aurons prévenus … ah oui et ni moi (Akamenishi) ni Tacchoncolat ne supportons pas la douleur d'où ce qui se passe dans le lemon XD De plus beaucoup d'incohérence peuvent s'être glissées tout au long de ce chapitre, gomen !

**Note 3** : Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre mais entre-temps nous sommes tombées amoureuses des Kanjani8 et c'était difficile de quitter les magnifiques Ryo (pour Akamenishi) et Tacchon (pour Tacchoncolat) avec leurs voix qui vous ensorcèlent et leurs corps tout aussi ensorcelants et … (oui, bon, nous arrêtons de parler de nous et nous vous laissons lire la suite de l'histoire ^^)

**Note 4 (encore une..et oui):** Le lemon, c'est Tacchoncolat qui l'a décrit et écrit donc les fleurs lui reviennent ^^ Si vous ne voulez pas lire le lemon, il vous suffit d'aller jusqu'à fin du Lemon.

**Bonne lecture \^o^/**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mrs et Mr Kusano étaient partis en voyage d'affaire en Amérique afin que ce dernier puisse régler quelques problèmes concernant ses nouveaux clients. Ils avaient laissé l'appartement à leur fils pendant toute une semaine et Akira avait décidé d'inviter Shuji pour qu'ils puissent passer un peu de temps seuls, tout les deux.

20h30. Akira était dans le grand salon, il avait éparpillé ses affaires dans toute la pièce afin de pouvoir travailler plus efficacement. Car, en effet, ce qu'il était en train de faire demandait beaucoup de place. Des photos, des stickers et des post-it étaient étalés tout autour du jeune homme, des feuilles de toutes des couleurs étaient posées ça et là tandis que des pots de colle et des pinceaux de différentes tailles étaient dispersés un peu partout. Akira, quant à lui se trouvait à genoux, devant la grande table basse sur laquelle il avait posé un immense tableau en liège qui allait servir de support à sa future œuvre d'art.

Ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, il s'empara d'un gros pinceau ainsi que d'un pot de colle pailletée dont il commença à étaler le contenu sur toute la surface du tableau. Une fois terminé Akira s'empara des photos qu'il avait prit avec Shuji et les colla dessus de façon aléatoire. Il prit ensuite des stickers en forme de cœurs roses et bleu et les colla tout autour du tableau pour embellir la bordure du cadre. Enfin il attrapa les post-it sur lesquels il écrivit des « Love Shuji-kun » et des « Aishiteru » et les colla où le liège du tableau était encore visible.

Lorsque son œuvre fut terminé, il la contempla pendant quelques secondes, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres jusqu'au moment où il entendit Shuji sortir de la salle de bain et se diriger vers le salon. Prit de panique à l'idée que Shuji puisse voir non seulement ce qu'il lui avait fait mais aussi l'état dans lequel il avait mit le salon, Akira essaya de ranger la pagaille qu'il avait mise le plus vite possible. Mais malheureusement pour lui, dans sa précipitation, il renversa le pot de colle pailleté qu'il avait posé sur la table et tout son contenu se déversa sur le parquet.

« Akira, tout va bien ? » demanda Shuji, depuis le couloir

« Hai Shuji-kun, ne t'inquiètes pas » lança Akira, le souffle court et de plus en plus affolé.

Voulant ramasser le pot de colle, Akira fit le tour de la table sur les genoux mais lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'attraper, il glissa sur une feuille de papier et mit ses mains en avant pour amortir sa chute. Lorsqu'il se releva il se rendit compte qu'il avait mit ses mains dans la colle et il essaya de les frotter sur son t-shirt pour se débarrasser des paillettes mais elles restèrent sur ses doigts.

Akira entendit ensuite les pas de Shuji se rapprocher dangereusement du salon et au moment où il vit que le jeune homme allait passer l'encadrement de la porte il se précipita sur lui. Arrivé devant Shuji, qui ne portait que son pantalon de pyjama, Akira n'eut d'autre réflexe que de poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans la pièce. Surprit par le comportement de son amoureux, Shuji croisa les bras et regarda Akira dans les yeux, attendant une explication. Explication qu'Akira tenta désespérément de trouver.

« Shuji-kun » commença-t-il sur un ton déterminé « Crois Akira, il ne faut absolument pas que tu rentres dans cette pièce !»

« Dôshite ? »[1] demanda Shuji, étonné tout en avançant.

« Et bien …. Et bien » bégaya Akira, cherchant par tout les moyens à trouver une excuse cohérente, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir une histoire qui tiendrait à peu près la route ….

« AKIRA ! » lança Shuji, surprit par ce qu'il vit derrière son amant « mais qu'est-ce que …. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce désordre ? » Termina-t-il étonné.

Sachant qu'il avait été découvert, Akira, un peu mal-à-l'aise, tenta de se justifier

«Ano, Akira voulait simplement faire une surprise à son Shuji-kun et la colle s'est renversée et...et… » expliqua-t-il, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de grands gestes pour souligner ses dires, ses mains restèrent bloquées sur les épaules nues de Shuji. Ce dernier le regarda, interloqué, avant de demander

« Qu'est-ce tu as ? »

« Ano…Shuji-kun … » commença Akira sur un ton empli d'hésitation.

« Akira ? » questionna Shuji

« Colle… » répondit Akira, hésitant de plus en plus à mettre des mots sur ce qui lui arrivait.

« Colle ? » demanda Shuji, de plus en plus suspicieux.

« Akira … est tombé… »

« Tu m'étonnes » le coupa Shuji, amusé par la stupidité de son amoureux, puis d'un hochement de tête il l'invita à continuer

« Et… »

« Akira a mit …ses mains … dans la colle… »

« Et… oh, oh… »

Lorsqu'il comprit, Shuji écarquilla les yeux et décroisa les bras, puis, doucement, il mit ses mains sur celle d'Akira et tenta de les détacher de ses épaules. En vain.

« Akira, Baka ! » soupira Shuji, exaspéré par la situation.

« Gomen, ne Shuji-kun » répondit Akira tout en commençant à sangloter. Voyant cela, Shuji mit alors ses mains sur les épaules de son amant afin de le rapprocher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cette action eut pour effet d'augmenter la culpabilité d'Akira, qui, une fois le visage enfouit dans le cou de Shuji, n'arrêta pas de sangloter pour autant. Shuji caressa alors tendrement les cheveux d'Akira en attendant que celui-ci se calme.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes, les sanglots d'Akira cessèrent. Shuji en profita pour passer une dernière fois ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant puis il les fit descendre sur ses joues, qu'il caressa avec ses pouces. Shuji prit ensuite la parole.

« C'est pas grave, Akira, ce n'est que de la colle, on va bien réussir à l'enlever, ne » dit Shuji avant de faire reculer Akira vers la cuisine. Arrivé dans la pièce, Shuji, avec ses deux mains libres, se mit en quête de produits capables de dissoudre la colle. Il attrapa dans un placard les trois premières bouteilles les plus susceptibles de faire l'affaire : l'acétone, l'huile, le Mamechichi et les posa sur le plan de travail.

Ensuite il prit un morceau de papier absorbant et l'humidifia avec un peu d'acétone avant de le passer sur son épaule gauche, tout autour des mains d'Akira.

«Shuji-kun, ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de marcher » commenta Akira au bout de trois minutes.

« En effet » répondit Shuji « je vais essayer l'huile, si ça ne fonctionne pas, au moins, ça hydratera notre peau desséchée par l'acétone »

« Hai » acquiesça Akira, qui commençait à être amusé par la situation.

Shuji déposa un filet d'huile sur la main d'Akira et prit un autre morceau de papier absorbant pour étaler le liquide. Une fois qu'il eut finit il essaya encore de détacher les mains de son amoureux de ses épaules mais celle-ci restèrent collées.

Enfin dans une dernière tentative désespérée, Shuji prit un autre morceau de papier absorbant et l'imbiba de Mamechichi. Il le passa ensuite tout autour de la main d'Akira mais à son plus grand désespoir cela n'eut pas plus d'effet que l'huile ou l'acétone. Il reposa la bouteille de Mamechichi dans un coin du plan de travail à côté des deux autres bouteilles.

« Impossible » soupira-t-il en baissant la tête et en gardant les yeux clos.

Devant la grande détresse de son amoureux Akira décida de le réconforter. Pour cela il rapprocha sa tête de celle de Shuji et posa son front contre le sien. Au bout de quelques secondes Shuji releva un peu la tête, puis ouvrit les paupières pour se trouver envouté par deux grands yeux couleur chocolat qui le fixèrent intensément.

**Début du LEMON /!\**:

Puis, sans prévenir, Akira posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baisé plutôt chaste. Le baisé fut court mais il suffit pour réveillé le feu qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de Shuji si bien que lorsqu'Akira recula son visage quelques secondes plus tard Shuji en voulait davantage. Il fit reculer Akira contre plan de travail tout en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dura plus longtemps cette fois et Akira en profitant pour passer un coup de langue sur lèvres charnues de son amant. Sentant la langue d'Akira glisser contre ses lèvres pour demandé la permission d'aller plus loin, Shuji les entrouvrit afin de laisser la langue d'Akira jouer avec sa jumelle.

Ce n'est que lorsque le souffle commença à leur manquer que Shuji mit fin au baisé. De ses mains libres, il en profita pour enlever le pantalon d'Akira et fit de même avec le sien quelques secondes plus tard. Puis il embrassa une nouvelle fois Akira tout en frôlant son érection contre la sienne, provoquant ainsi des frissons de plaisir aux deux jeunes hommes. Sentant qu'Akira ne pouvait guère tenir plus longtemps, Shuji quitta les lèvres de son amant et profita de l'occasion pour lui enlever son boxer. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis et le hissa sur le plan de travail, Akira écarta davantage les jambes invitant Shuji à se coller encore plus contre lui.

« Ne, Shuji-kun » souffla Akira lorsqu'il s'éloigna quelques instant des lèvres gourmande de son amant pour poser son regard sur la bosse qui s'était formé dans le boxer de Shuji « c'est pas du jeu si tu gardes encore un vêtement ».

Shuji cessa alors les caresses sensuelles qu'il prodiguait aux hanches d'Akira et enleva son propre boxer. Une fois débarrasser de ce dernier rempart Shuji vint se recoller une fois encore contre son amant, leurs provoquant ainsi des étincelles de plaisir.

Au train où allaient les choses Akira sentait bien que son corps était de plus en plus en ébullition et qu'il ne supporterait pas d'attendre encore ne serait-ce que quelques minutes alors il se décida à formuler sa requête de vive voix :

« Shuuuujiiiii prends-moi …maintenant ! » la voix qui sortit de la bouche d'Akira fut cent fois plus sensuelle et érotique que ce dernier ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui excita d'autant plus ledit Shuji.

Il regarda Akira dans les yeux et une fraction de seconde lui suffit pour s'assurer que les mots de son vis-à-vis correspondaient bien avec son envie. Il s'éloigna une fois de plus de son amant, mais sa tentative fut interrompue par le resserrement des jambes autour sa taille.

« Mais, Akira, comment veux-tu que je… » Il se tut lorsqu'Akira se pencha sur le côté pour attraper la bouteille d'huile qu'ils avaient utilisé quelques minutes auparavant. Il la tendit à Shuji et sous le regard ébahit de ce dernier, il commenta d'une voix rauque :

« Ça fera parfaitement l'affaire »

Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de Shuji lorsqu'il comprit la situation et prit la bouteille que son amant lui tendait. Il versa ensuite une bonne dose d'huile sur sa main (ainsi que sur le sol), posa la bouteille à côté d'Akira puis sa frotta les mains tandis qu'Akira l'observait, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Shuji regarda ensuite le visage de son amant et en voyant le signe de tête approbateur d'Akira, Shuji introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, s'attendant à un gémissement de douleur comme à son habitude. Cependant rien ne se fit entendre, hors mit un soupir de bien-être de la part d'Akira. Un peu plus rassuré et cette foi-ci guettant le moindre signe de douleur sur le visage de son homme, Shuji introduisit un second doigt à l'intérieur d'Akira. Cette fois-ci une petite grimace apparu sur son visage mais disparu bien vite lorsque Shuji commença à faire des va et viens à l'intérieur de son intimité. Enfin lorsque Shuji s'apprêtait à introduire un troisième doigt les deux mains d'Akira attrapèrent son poignet pour lui faire cesser tout mouvement.

« Shuujii, c'est toi que je veux, maintenant » lança-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

« Demo, Akira, tu n'es pas assez préparé » commenta Shuji, bien qu'ils soient ensemble depuis maintenant un an, la peur de faire mal à Akira l'effrayait à tel point qu'il avait bannit tout geste brusque dans ses moments-là.

« Si tu ne me prends pas tout de suite, je te mords ! » cria Akira, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Sous cette menace Shuji retira alors doucement ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant, car il savait très bien qu'Akira était capable de la mettre à exécution, d'ailleurs son épaule s'en souvenait encore et il se positionna ensuite en face de son intimité.

Shuji fit pénétrer doucement son sexe à l'intérieur de son amant, scrutant le moindre signe de douleur ou d'inconfort, mais encore une fois, seule une petite grimace apparut sur le visage en sueur d'Akira. Shuji le regarda alors avec intérêt en se demandant comment cela se faisait-il qu'Akira ait moins mal que les fois précédentes. La réponse à son interrogation muette ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'Akira vit son expression et il se mit à parler d'une voix que Shuji n'avait entendue que très rarement, une voix à la fois douce et sensuelle :

« L'huile… Shuji ».

Shuji le regarda avec encore plus d'intérêt avant que l'information n'atteigne son cerveau : « mais bien sûr, l'huile ! J'en ai mis des tonnes sur mes mains, c'est surement pour ça» En effet, l'huile avait permit à Shuji d'entrer à l'intérieure de son amant avec beaucoup d'aisance et il remerciait maintenant Akira d'avoir eu cette idée de génie, mais c'était maintenant qu'il fallait passer à l'action. Shuji commença de lents vas-et-vient et à chaque fois il en profitait pour s'insérer plus profondément à l'intérieur de son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre son point sensible. Une fois trouvé, Shuji ne cessa pas de le toucher à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement vers l'avant tout en le masturbant aux rythme de ses va-et-vient, arrachant à Akira, ainsi qu'à lui-même des cris de plaisirs de plus en plus aigus. C'est en suivant les cris que poussait Akira que Shuji devina qu'il n'allait pas tarder se libérer entre ses mains et accéléra donc la cadence de ses mouvement. Quelques allées et venues plus tard, Akira éjacula entre les doigts experts de Shuji, suivit de près par son amant.

Shuji resta un moment à l'intérieur d'Akira, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de profiter de son amant, puis se retira doucement pour venir se coller contre lui. Akira en profita aussi pour récupérer souffle, il se décolla ensuite de Shuji pour venir mettre son front contre celui de son amoureux. « Je t'aime Shuji-kun » soufflât-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de s'entendre répondre sur le même ton « moi aussi je t'aime, baaka ».

**Fin du LEMON**

« A la douche ! » lança Akira deux minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Hai » répondit Shuji, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Akira resserra un peu plus ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et tout deux partirent en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche Shuji alluma l'eau puis attrapa le savon et un gant. Il entreprit de laver Akira en commençant par passer le gant plein de savon sur son torse, puis remonta jusqu'à ses bras pour ensuite frotter les mains de son amant sous le regard amusé de ce dernier. Cependant lorsque Shuji eut finit de frotter les mains d'Akira avec le gant ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, laissant son amant dans une incompréhension la plus totale.

« Ne, Akira, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Shuji-kun, ça marche ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui marche, Akira ». Pour toute réponse ledit Akira fit un signe de tête en direction de l'épaule gauche de Shuji et celui-ci fit de même. S'apercevant que de l'eau blanchâtre et pailleté ruisselait de la main d'Akira, Shuji poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le reste de la colle se dissout petit à petit pendant les vingt minutes où ils restèrent sous la douche et Akira pu enfin détacher ses mains des épaules de Shuji.

Une fois séchés et habillés avec leurs bas de pyjamas, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon. Arrivées dans la pièce en désordre, ils poussèrent tous deux un soupir de désespoir, surtout Shuji qui était plus qu'épuisé par sa journée de cours. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa et Akira alluma la télévision. Il changeât de chaine mainte et mainte fois jusqu'à tomber sur un animé plus que banal qu'il regarda, blottit dans les bras de Shuji. Après une bonne demi-heure de visionnage aucun des deux garçons n'avait trouvé le sommeil et au moment où Shuji allait éteindre la télévision, le personnage de l'animé attrapa un pot de colle qu'il laissa tomber au sol, ce qui amena Shuji à se remémorer ce qu'il sétait passé un peu plus tôt et à se poser des questions, notamment celle de la composition de la colle. Il se leva, entrainant Akira dans son élan et chercha le pot de colle renversé derrière la table, parmi toutes les feuilles de papier et autres pinceaux et pots de colle. Akira, plein de bonne volonté, aida Shuji. Et au bout de quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, Akira poussa un cri de victoire :

« Ah, trouvé ! »

« Akira, fais attention à ne pas glisser sur les feui….. », Shuji n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son amant été de nouveau étalé par terre. Malheureusement cette fois-ci, Akira n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre ses mains en avant et ce furent ses bras qui amortirent le choc de la chute. Une fois remit de la surprise, Akira s'écria :

« MAIS ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ! »

Rassuré d'entendre son amant se plaindre, montrant ainsi qu'il ne s'était pas mais si mal que ça, Shuji fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Devant la réaction de son amoureux, Akira, quant à lui, continua de se plaindre :

« SHUUJIIII-KUUUUUN ! C'pas drôle ! Aides-moi ! » Geignait-il tout en tapant des pieds contre le sol, imitant ainsi un enfant de cinq ans pleurant pour avoir des glaces.

Devant le comportement de plus en plus immature de son amant, Shuji de pu s'empêcher de s'écrouler sur le sofa, plié de rire.

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il se releva prudemment et s'accrocha d'Akira qui boudait toujours, les bras encore étalés dans la flaque de colle pailletée. Il s'accroupit près de lui et prit la parole.

« Gomen ne, Akira, je ne voulais pas vraiment me moquer de toi »

« T'inquiètes pas Shuji-kun, Akira te pardonne… » un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres et il continua « seulement si tu accompagnes Akira sous la douche »

Shuji poussa un soupir assez bruyant et répondit :

« Non Akira, cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserais pas avoir ! Aller hop, sous la douche, tout seul » termina-t-il en montrant du doigt la direction de la salle de bain.

« Mais heu …. » répondit Akira tout en boudant mais fit tout de même ce que son petit ami lui avait demandé. Il tourna les talons et fit quelques pas vers l'autre pièce. Au moment où il allait passer l'encadrement de la porte un petit lézard traversa juste devant lui. Pris de panique Akira hurla et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée pour sauter dans les bras de Shuji. Shuji le rattrapa de justesse et essaya de la calmer et de le rassurer, parce que s'il y avait bien un reptile dont Akira avait un peur bleue, c'était bien le lézard.

Une fois bien accroché au cou de Shuji, Akira se permit un regard vers l'encadrement de la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que la petite bestiole avait disparu. Puis il se retourna vers Shuji qui planta son regard dans le sien tout en soupirant un « Akira no BAKA ».

« Hai ! Akira no baka » approuva Akira, amusé par la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était de nouveau « collé » à Shuji. Ce dernier s'en aperçu aussi et ce fut à ce moment là qu'Akira vit un petit éclair de colère traverser les yeux de son amant ce qui lui fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'anticipation, craignant le pire.

« Akira, tu as trois secondes pour dire tes dernières volontés, après ça, je te noie sous la douche ! » à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il fit un pas en direction de la salle de bain, chacun de ses pas correspondant à une seconde. Akira se débattait dans tous les sens pour échapper à son châtiment mais la colle était plus forte que lui. Au moment où Shuji s'apprêtait à faire le troisième et dernier pas, Akira eu une illumination.

« SHUUUJIIII-KUUUUUUN ! Pot ! Colle ! ….»

Shuji s'arrêta pour regarder l'endroit qu'Akira lui montrait avec son menton puis tourna la tête vers son amant qui l'observait avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça, c'est toi le baka qui glissé deux fois de suite au même endroit » un soupir et il enchaina « bon, d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Compo … COMPOSITION ! » cria Akira, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Shuji fit alors demi-tour et avança jusqu'au pot de colle renversé en prenant garde à ne pas marcher dans la colle. Il se baissa ensuite, avec Akira dans les bras qui poussa un gémissement de mécontentement (quoique), et prit le pot pour savoir comment se débarrasser de ce liquide super collant. Au moment où son regard se posa sur la marque « Colle Acrylique, lavable à l'eau » il fut prit d'une irrésistible envie de retourner le pot sur la tête de son amant et de l'étrangler. Mais il se retint lorsqu'il vit Akira bouder. Il tourna le pot de façon à ce que son homme puisse voir la marque.

« Akira, lis ce qu'il y a écrit là-dessus » lui dit-il d'un air faussement énervé.

« Colle a…acr…acriii…acrrrry…. »

« Acrylique, *pousse un autre soupir* continu »

« Lavable à… l'eau…. Ohhhhhhh »

« Ah, enfin, l'information à atteins le pauvre petit neurone qu'il te reste ! »

« Mais Shuji-kun, ça veut dire que si on met de l'eau, la colle partira ! »

« Hai, hallelujah, il a comprit !» dit Shuji en regardant le plafond, puis il reporta son regard sur Akira, qui fut prit d'un fou rire en entendant les paroles prononcés par son amoureux. Shuji l'observa un moment puis lorsqu'Akira eut retrouvé son souffle il regarda Shuji et lui tira la langue.

« Akira SAFE » dit-il en sautillant dans les bras de son amant.

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! » répondit Shuji qui se dirigeât vers la salle de bain d'un pas rapide, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« Shuji-kiuuun, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? » hurla Akira tout en essayant de se débattre, sans succès.

« Je vais faire disparaitre la colle, mais avant … je vais te noyer ! » dit Shuji. Un fois arrivé sous la douche il alluma l'eau.

« Même pas PEUR !... » fut la dernière chose qu'Akira fut capable de dire avant que Shuji ne commence à lui mordiller le cou.

S'en suivit des cris et des gémissements, tous plus significatifs les uns que les autres. Quant à ce qu'il se passa sous la douche cette fois-là, et bien, cher lecteur (chère lectrice), je laisse libre cours à ton imagination et aux idées les plus perverses que tu pourra avoir :D

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

[1] Pourquoi ?

**Note 5**: Rassurez-vous nous ne comptons plus écrire de lemon avant longtemps, c'est trop casse-tête pour notre pov' petit neurone XD Et bien que ce chapitre est pas au top, Akamenishi essaiera de se rattraper au prochain.

**Note 6** : Bon, promis, c'est la dernière note : Alors, alors ? Votre avis ? Votre critique ? Votre coup de gueule ? Votre coup de poing ? Quelque chose ? , tout commentaire est le bienvenue ^^


End file.
